


Pack Adjustments

by AngelynMoon



Series: Home [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:58:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7984252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelynMoon/pseuds/AngelynMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amy has some adjustments to make now that Mom has rejoined his Pack.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Happiness

Summary: Amy had been wary of the people Mommy called Pack, especially the Alpha, but she supposed that she could give them a chance because Mommy was happy.

\---

Chapter one: Happiness 

Amy watched Mommy talk to the group, a particular man had yet to stop touching him, almost like he was afraid Mommy would disappear , the werewolf next to him kept his hand on his shoulder and murmerng that he wasn't dreaming.

"Mommy?" Amy said and held up her arms, "Up, please."

Mommy smiled, "Of course, Moon Child." he said as he lifted her up, letting ose into his neck, her head on his shoulder.

Mommy smelled different, Amy didn't know the word for it because she'd only ever smelt it when he was telling her stories but the fear and sadness often drowned it out.

Mommy no longer smelled like that, not all the time like he used to, sometimes there would be a spike of fear in his scent when most of the Pack went out and then came back injured but most of the time now Mommy smelled like this new scent mixed with his person scent.

The man who kept touching Mommy, the one who was human and smelled similar to Mommy, with just a few different smells, some that made Amy want to sneeze but he always smelled like the new scent whenever he saw Mommy.

Amy turned her head to face the werewolf that followed the human with Mommy's scent.

"Why so they smell like that?" Amy asked him, Mommy had explained that he couldn't smell the more subtle scents like she could, that it was a Werewolf thing and she hadn't been brave enough to ask before, with the other Pack and the woman who smelled of sorrow and longing.

"Like what, Pup?" The man asked.

"The tickle smell." Amy said, "The one that makes you want to sneeze only to go before you do."

The man crinkled his nose as he took a breath of Mommy's scent and then he smiled and let off the same scent.

"That's happiness, Pup." The man said, "They smell happy."

"It's weird." Amy said.

"You'll get used to it." 

"It won't go away?" Amy asked, she hoped it wouldn't.

"Not for good, I hope." The werewolf told her, "I like the smell of Happiness on them." 

Amy nodded, "Me, too."

Then she turned her face back and tucked her nose into Mommy's neck and let herself soak in this new scent, Happiness, Amy liked this scent.


	2. Red Hood and the Baby Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy gets told a new story

Summary:

Chapter Two:Red Hood and the Baby Werewolf

Amy stared at the curly haired blond that made funny faces for her that first day, now he was pacing back and forth and rubbing her back in circular motions like Mommy did as lage tears streaked down her cheeks while she tried to keep quiet.

'Uncle Isaac', Mommy called him, had heard her whimpers first and managed to wake her up before she started screaming and now he was doing the 'Mommy thing.'

"Are you a Mommy?" Amy asked quietly, her voice wobbling a little as she sniffled agaisnt his shoulder.

"No, why?" Isaac asked softly, glancing down at her.

"You're doing the 'Mommy thing'." Amy said.

"The 'Mommy thing'?" 

Ammy nodded, "Rubbing my back and walking."

"Ahh." Isaac sounded, "My mom used to do this for me when I was small."

"Thank you, Uncle Isa." Amy murmured as she began to drift off again.

 

\----

"Are you ready for bed, Moon Child?" Mommy asked holding his hand out to her.

Amy looked up from where she'd been playing dolls with Miss Lydia and Auntie Erika.

Amy got up and ran to Mommy.

"Can Uncle Isa tell me a story?" she asked.

"Do you want me to come with?" Mommy asked.

Amy looked at Mommy and then Uncle Isa who was standing to go with them and bit her lip in indecision.

"Moon Child?" Mommy asked.

"If you want to go with just Isaac I'll listen for if you call for Stiles." Erika offered as she and Miss Lydia cleaned up the dolls.

"And Mommy will come up if I need him?" Amy asked looking at her.

"Yes, of course." Mommy promised.

"Okay." Amy let go of Mommy's hand and took Uncle Isa's

"Night Night, Mommy." She said, giving him a one armed hug.

"Night Night, Moon Child."

"Can you tell me a new story?" Amy asked as she and Uncle Isa climbed the stairs.

"I know one called the Alpha and three Betas." Uncle Isa said.

"I know that one." Amy said as she climbed into bed.

"Okay." Uncle Isa frowned in thought as he searched for a story he could twist into a bedtime tale. "How about Red Hood and the Baby Werewolf?" Uncle Isa asked remembering Scott telling him about his first full moon.

"Mommy never told me that one." Amy said and settled under the covers whild Isaac sat on the edge of her bed and told her the story.

Soon, she was falling asleep.

"Night Night, Uncle Isa." She said as he stopped the story.

"Night Night, AMy, we'll finish it tomorrow." he promised.

"Okay." She said and then she was dreaming.


	3. Grandpa and Petpa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter gets a new name.

Summary

Chapter Three: Grandpa and Petpa.

"Hey, Pup." The scary wolf that followed Mommy's father around asked as Amy hovered in the doorway with tears in her eyes.

He noticed the salty scent and looked at her.

"What's wrong, Pup?" He asked, pushing away from the desk and opening his arms for her to launch herself in.

"I can't find Mommy.!" She sobbed into his neck, "What if Daddy got him?"

"Fu-sh-cr-uh." Peter floundered as he held her.

Stiles had told him he was going grocery shopping with Derek and Boyd and that if Amy freaked out about it then they should call him.

"Hey, Stiles is fine, he's with Derek and Boyd." 

"But what if Daddy hurt them?" Amy cried, looking at him.

"We can call them." Peter offered.

"Call who?" John asked as he entered the Study.

"Mommy." Amy cried.

"Ah, Stiles said he's be home soon." John said as he lifted Amy up and settled her on his hip, "And he asked us to make dessert for dinner tonight. What do you think we should make?" 

Amy looked at him suspiciously.

"Tell you what, we'll make dessert and if whatever we make is done before STiles gets home we'll call him, promise." Peter said.

Amy looked between the two and the nodded slowly.

"Okay, can we make chocolate chip cookies?"

"Sure." Peter said lifting a recipe book from the shelf and flipping through the pages as they walked to the kitchen.

\------

"It smells like cookies in here." Mommy said as he entered the house.

"Mommy! Mommy! Mommy!" Amy yelled as she came running from the kitchen.

"Moon Child!" Mommy cried, lifting her up, "How'd you do without me?"

"I thought Daddy got you, you were gone sooo long." Amy told him. "But you came back before the cookies got done, like Petpa and Grandpa promised.

"Yeah?" Mommy asked, "That's good then."

"Petpa let me eat alot of the chocolate chips before Grandpa told him to stop."

"Petpa?" Alpha asked. "Who's that?"

Amy pointed at Peter.

"He said I could call him that since he's like Grandpa but that would be confusing." Amy said, "Is that bad?"

Amy had tears in her eyes as she looked at Alpha.

"No, of course not. Derek was just confused." Petpa said as he glared at Alpha slightly.

"It's fine but I was asking so when you ask for Petpa I know who to get." Alpha said softly.

Amy looked at him and then buried her face in Mommy's shoulder.

Mommy sighed and rubbed her back as they walked away from Alpha.


	4. Auntie Allison

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amy meets a member of the Pack she hasn't yet.

Chapter four: Auntie Allison

Amy was lost and frightened, Mommy had taken her to the store and they'd gone by the toys and she'd seen a pretty wolf plushy and had wanted to show Mommy so, she'd gone to get it and now she had the plushy but not Mommy.

Amy sniffled and the black haied woman looked up from the dolls she was browsing to look at her.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked, her kind brown eyes gazing at her, she smelled a little familiar.

"I lost Mommy." Amy sniffled.

"Do you want help finding Mommy?" The woman asked.

"I'm not supposed to go with strangers." Amy said hugging the wolf tightly.

"Okay then, we'll stay here, your Mommy will probably come back soon." The woman said sitting next to her.

 

\---Twenty minutes later---

"Amy?!" Mommy called.

Amy dropped the dinosaur toy that was attacking the other toys the lady, Allison, was holding and ran to Mommy.

"I'm sorry I got lost but Miss Alli stayed with me because she said you'd come looking for me." Amy shouted, hugging him.

"Well, Allison was right." Mommy smiled at Allison. "Thank you for staying with her Allison."

"No problem, Scott told me you were a parent and showed me pictures just in case I saw her, he also told me a bit about the situation. So, I sent my dad to see if he could find you." Allison explained as she stood an dput the toys away.

"Thank you." Mommy said again.

"Mommy can Miss Alli come play at our house?" 

Mommy looked down at her, thinking for a moment.

"You have to ask Derek, Moon " Mommy said, pulling out his phone and dialing the number for Alpha.

Amy hesitated, Alpha might say no, Alpha was scary amd he sort of smelled odd when he was around Mommy. He smelled like Petpa did around Grandpa.

Amy took the phone carefully and pressed the green phone button and called Alpha.

"Stiles? Are you okay?" 

"Alpha?" Amy asked in a small voice.

"Amy, are you hurt, is Mommy hurt?" Alpha asked.

"Can Miss Alli come play?" Amy asked.

"Allison?" Alpha asked.

"Hello, Derek." Miss Alli said.

Amy glanced at her when she realized that she knew Alpha could hear her.

"Please." Amy asked.

There was silence for a moment.

"She can come play but you both need to clean up, rules still apply." Alpha said.

Amy grinned, "Thank you, Alpha!"

Amy handed the phone back to Mommy and dragged Miss Alli to get her stuffed wolf as Mommy spoke with Alpha.

\--


End file.
